Better Forgotten
by RavenWhitefeather
Summary: Out on a mission, a mage cast a spell on Lucy. Her memory is erased as well as her Fairy Tail mark. No one can help her, so she runs away? But what happens when she finds two dragon slayers? What if this new Lucy is different, powerful, calm, strong. Perfect for for a certain shadow dragon slayer. But what if Fairy Tail wanted her back, but Rogue didn't want her to leave.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_  
**_(Disclaimer: This will be for the entire book. I promise, it WILL NOT change ever, so listen well because I am only saying it once, I...do not...own Fairy Tail. I never will, and I never have. I own this plot I suppose but nothing else. All these characters belong to someone else. Hiro. Please enjoy the story though. Farewell._**

"Lucy!" Levy screamed, salty tears streamed down her cheeks. Everyone was calling to her, some louder than others. Many people from Fairy Tail were crying, though most were just screaming her name. Lucy laid down on the soft, mossy ground, her eyes gently shut as she laid still. One arm crossed her chest as the other laid out to the side. She looked helpless as she laid there in silence.

"What happened?" Wendy asked softly. Many members of the guild hadn't been there when "it" happened, not many of them knew what was going on excactly. Erza stepped through the crowd. She wasn't in waterworks, yet, but a few leaked in the corner of her eyes.

"Lucy, everyone, was fighting for a mission to capture theifs. One if them ran over to Lucy and before we could do anything, she was like this and they had all disappeared." Erza spoke, her voice slowly getting softer and softer. The memory replayed in her mind, flashng terrible images of everythung that had happened. She had left out violent detail of the battle that filled her head with worry.

"She...She can't be..." Natsu started, obvious concern filled his eyes but he was choked by his own words, unable to finish. Gray, standing next to him, quickly shook his head at the thought, unwilling to thnk about it. He bend down to Lucy and took her hand, which wasn't as cold as he thought. He looked up to see her mark had been erased.  
"Erza, her hand." Gray spoke slowly, not quite believing it himself. Erza's eyes widened when she saw what he had pointed out. The pink Fairy Tail mark was no longer there, not a trace as it had ever been.

"How?" Levy asked yet no one answerd. Everyone stood in silence, not sure what to think. It was if nature had stopped in time, not waiting to see what would happened. Everything seemed to freeze.

Lucy started to grunt and squirm. Everyone eyes stared at hers, waiting for them to open. Waiting for this whole tragdy to be over, and everything return to normal. Lucy's eyes slowly began to open. Her vision was faint but slowly grew. She started to make out everyone in front of her.

"Where am I?" Lucy said in an unusally calm tone. No one paid much attention to that, everyone was jumping for joy. Knowing Lucy had not died was great. Gray continue to sit by her, taking her hand in his.

"Don't scare me like that Lucy!" Natsu cried out, attemping to hug her but Erza pushed him away. Natsu sat by a tree and sulked for a little while everyone gatherd around a newly not dead Lucy.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, a little louder than her early question.  
"A mage almost killed you. I'll explain the rest later but how do you feel?" Levy asked urgently, dropping beside her. Levy had been so delighed that Lucy had not been injuried. Her disappearing mark had been a mystery, but Levy was too concerned about her friend to notice, or even care, at the moment.

"Okay, but I have a question." Lucy said, sounding slightly puzzled. People listened closely and silently, something that did not happen often with Fairy Taio members. Levy nodded for her too continue.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked curiously. Everyone nearly fell from where they were standing from her question.

"We're...Fairy Tail. Your friends." Levy explained slowly, soft in a state of denial.  
"I don't know you, or anyone here." Lucy said calmly. She shook her head before standing up. She started to walk away, which looked like an awkward lag, from everyone before quickly collapsing to the ground. Wendy rushed over to Lucy and began to heal her as quick as she possibly could. People sent around worried looks for the lost of Lucy's lost memories, even Carla seemed rather concerned by this whole mess.

"She'll remember. We're her friend, there's no way she would possibily forget us." Natsu said with what sounded like confidence, but had a hint of doubt hidden behind it. No one was sure if she would remember. Everyone wanted her too. As quickly as possible. What would they do without a blonde who brought Fairy Tail's strongest group together? What would they do without their friend?

**Sorry it was a bit (or extremely) short. It was just a quick prologue so the future chapters will be longer. Please review.**


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_  
_Recap_  
_"What would they do without a blonde who brought Fairy Tail's strongest group together? What would they do without their friend?"_

It had been a week now. Lucy's Fairy Tail mark had not returned, her hand was still blank. It was the same with her memory. Wendy sat with Lucy almost 24/7, though Carla had tried to get her to take a break, Wendy tired herself trying to help Lucy. Nothing she had done had worked.

Levy, Grey, Natsu, and Wendy were all gathered around Lucy, who was sitting in the corner of her bed by the window. All she seemed to do was stare at the window, sometimes responding and other times she was be trazed by the sun, glass seperating her and the world.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked quietly, not sure if she planned to respond or not. It had been quiet a lot around the guild, no fights broke out and even Natsu and Grey had an unspoken truce in place. Lucy raised her head to them, nodded lightly, and turned back to the window. She was dressed in a light blue night gown and bare feet.

"Do you remember me?" Natsu questioned, as he had everyday since her memory had been erased. It had always ended in the same answer, yet, he continued to ask.

"No." She sat quietly, not moving from where she was sitting, not facing his direction. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye anymore, she wasn't herself.  
"I remember no one." She spoke again. Her eyes rarely blinked as she kept her gaze focused in one part of the town. No one knew where excactly, but her eyes never left the spot. She tried to describe what she saw to herself when the strangers left her home for the night, but she never came up with the right words. Everything she saw was beyond her wildest dreams, children, water, nature. It was beautiful for her.

She didn't speak again, and finally, everyone but Wendy left as it became dark. Lucy turned her attention to the blue haired dragon slayer. She wasn't sure what a dragon slayer was. She had never seen a dragon herself, but she had heard Wendy and Natsu describe them too her. Gajeel had tried once but failed. She had heard someone named Laxus was also a dragon slayer, but had never seen a dragon himself. Lucy had not fully understood that.

The dragon slayers had little cats that spoke to her. She wondered if everyone else heard them too, escpially the little blue one, no one often responded to him so she had wondered if she just thought up him. She didn't think she did, but she wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

The little blue haired girl had explained what had happened to her. A mage in dark blue had probably casted a memory spell on her, erased her memory, then vanished. No one had figured out how he erased her mark, or why, but he had. Another blue haired girl named Levy, had researched it for a while with no results.

She had learned a lot about her guild since she lost her memory, or at least, she thought she had. She wasn't sure what she knew before and what she knew now. A raven haired boy visted it her often which seemed to drive a certain blue haired girl, one who spoke in third person, mad. She had never caught the girl's name.

She had also meet a family of white haired. Mira, Lisanna, and a man who who didn't guess gender every well. Mira, an unusally happy girl along with her sister, made her milkshakes that tasted similar but she couldn't place it. This disapointed them slightly, but she kept smiling.

She had meet a pink haired boy, one who claimed his hair to be salmon. Lucy did'n think it looked like the fish she had read about in a book, but she kept it too herself. Many people acted like he may have been mentally impaired and Lucy didn't want to be rude. He was a dragon slayer with the "made up" kitty, or exceed, as he called it.

Next was a bossy red haired girl. She seemed to scare everyone but didn't frighten Lucy too much. Lucy could tell the girl, Erza, had a secret. Maybe she had known it at one time, but she no longer rememberd. She seemed to scare salmon boy and the overly attached raven haired boy the most. Lucy seemed annoyed by Salmon's stupidity and confused as too why the raven boy stripped a lot. The water girl didn't seem to mind though.

Lucy didn't like it here very much. She slowly crepted out of bed. She slid past the healing dragon and walked to her desk. She still remembered how to write and read, just like she could walk, eat, and use the restroom on her own still. She got out a pen and paper and wrote a note. She couldn't remember everyone's name so she used a few nicknames of her own. An emotionless expression remained in her face as she wrote the letter.

_Dear strangers,_  
_You say we are friends but I do not remember. I no longer wish to trouble you but I do wish to be on my own. Farewell, I hope you enjoy your lives._

_Specially for,_

_Healing dragon, Wendy?_  
_Thank you for tryng to help me. I am afraid my memory may not return and you seem tired. I will let you rest in peace now._

_Salmon,_  
_You have pink hair, though, I am sorry if you cannot accept this. I hope that some day we can meet and I will remember you._

_Raven/Stripper,_  
_Why do you strip? Though, you have a stalker who has speach problems and she does not seem to mind. Do you do it for her? You seem to care for me, at least, the me you all know. I hope I have not pained you by losing my memory._

_White haired family,_  
_Your milkshakes are nice and you are friendly. Thank you. Your brother is gender confused though, you may want to get help for him, I am indeed not a man._

_Little blue kitty,_  
_I am not sure if you are real or not, but you seem nice. You told me stories about how I used to feed you fish and tickle your tummy all day long. I seemed very nice. I hope you get together with little white kitty, though I do feel bad for little gray kitty._

_Scary (?) red head,_  
_You don't scare me, but everyone seems frightened. Maybe one day I will discover, this, magic thing you spoke of and we can duel. I look foward to when I remember you and your secret which you forbid from telling this version of "me". I will miss my guessing sessions though I think I had come close._

_Sincerely,_

_A girl formly known as, Lucy_

She felt the note on the counter, and went into her bedroom. She packed a few pairs of clothing. She filled a few bags of clothes and took whatever needed to live in. She threw it all into one medium sized black bag and left in her blue night gown. She wasn't sure where she was going, but it felt nice outside. She looked back at her house and continued walking.

The ground was cold on her bare feet, but she heistanted to grab any shoes. She wouldn't die without them and she needed to leave quickly. Besides, all the shoes in her closet had looked uncomfortable and rather indecent. She wasn't sure how she was worn any of thr clothed she had worn before. Everything looked uncomfortable and revealing. She didn't understand her old self. She didn't still contain her memories from before.

Maybe she would find her memories someway down the road, or maybe, she would find somethng better. Either way, she needed to escspe a life that had once been hers.

**This chapter was a bit longer. You if you see anything wrong with the grammar please let me know. Reveiw, I suppose. Enjoy the rest of the book. This story is too take place after the time skip but before the arena. Sabertooth doesn't know what Fairies look like or who they are.**


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_  
_Recap_  
_"Maybe she would find her memories someway down the road, or maybe, she would find somethng better. Either way, she needed to escspe a life that had once been hers."_

Her feet began to hurt. In fact, everything was sore. Her arms ached and her neck felt awful. She constantly kept stumbling while her head would spin. Lucy even had an occacional black out. Luckily, she had brought a few gems along with her. Early, she had bought some bread and water, which added onto the berries she had collected, but didn't want to use up the little supply she had.

She threw her supplies on the hard, mossy ground and leaned her back against the brown tree bark. Her breath came short but fregently, panting under the sun. Whenever she had looked at nature, it had looked beautiful, not hot and irritating.

She took out her canteen of water and sipped it, careful not to down the whole bottle. She ate a handful of berries before standing up. Lucy grabbed branches on the tree behind her and hoisted herself onto a limb half way up the tree. She watched and listened, careful to not make even the slightly breathe to loud.

She heard rustling in a near by bush. Small voices coming closer and closer. They slowly grew louder, as such, Lucy grew more cautious. She found the perfect spot where she had a clear view of the area while remaining hidden.  
"I swear I heard something in this direction." A voice cried. Lucy heard no response. Their footsteps became louder until they were in view. She gripped her whip, a weapon she had practiced with plently after leaving. She wasn't perfect, but she could hunt well enough to carry on.

"Ha. See. Stuff. Gesh Rogue, doubting me. Someone is in the area." The same voice as before, coming from a tall blonde, spoke. The black haired boy next to him, most likely Rogue, again said nothing as he stood in silence, closely looking at her things. She gripped her whip tighter, ready to jump.

The blonde boy went to grab her things, reachng first for the food and water. Rogue showed no emotion, but moved along with the blonde to grab her supplies. Lucy jumped in front if them, startling the blonde. They both jumped back and looked as if they would attack.

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned with a tone of caution.

"I am Sting and this is Rogue. You are you?" The blonde, Sting, said in a tone that annoyed Lucy. She wasn't to slash her whip right across his annoying little face already. Rogue seemed more relaxed, which surprised Lucy as to why they were together. They didn't seem like the kind of people who would be friends.  
"I am Lucy." She replied, placing her whip at her side, lowering her guard slightly.

"So why are you out her...Lucy?" Sting asked, still awkwardly confused by her surprise drop in and yet, eyeing her in area that made her uncomfortable. She didn't trust these men, whoever they truly were.

"I left my old guild." She stated calmly. She dropped her guard almost completely now as she sat down, crouched against the tree. She could sense these people didn't plan to attack, and their guard seemed to be down as well. No ne seemed tense, yet slightly placed in an awkward situation.

"Well, we honestly have nothing better to do but train, which we were taking a break from, so lets hear your life story." Sting said, sitting down across from her.

"We were not." Rogue spoke for the first time before taking a seat next to his companion Sting.

"I do not know my life story." Lucy said, glancing at the ground yet keeping an emotionless expression on her face. She wasn't quite sure she was pained by this, it was hard to hate what you couldn't remember. Until she did, she wasn't sure if this was a life threathning problem or a minor drawback in life.

"Why not blondie?" The blond said. Lucy shot him a death glare and he put his hands up in surrender, or what seemed to be his best attempt at it. Lucy did not apprectiate the nickname "blondie" as the male himself, was in fact blonde.

"About a week ago, a mage attacked me. My memory was erased as well as my guild mark. I left the guild shortly after." She explained, acting as normal as possible. Both of them seemed some what confused by this, like everyone else him her guild had been. They listened carfully, obviously wanting the rest of the story, but Lucy didn't have that to share.

"No one really knows why my mark went away. I left and note and now I am here, understand." Lucy said, little to no emotion in her voice. She still wasn't sure excactly what her old self had been like, but she wanted to find out. Sting nodded and stood. Her guard raised a little as Rogue stood up with him.

"Then, you better come with us. The great Sting will have to take care of you for now." He said, sounding cocky and rather frustrating. Lucy had never said she planned on coming with them. Her hand shot to her whip as she was ready to grab it. Rogue jumped in front of Sting and put his hand up.

"Apologizes." He spoke softly before he turned and began to walk away. Lucy noticed Rogue was carring two bags, one for each of them. Both in the different colors of white and black. Sting took her hand tightly, and before she had a chance to pull away, dragged her along to catch up with his friend.

She was startled at first, stumbling as she tried to catch her balence. The two boys were fast and seemed to know their way around well. It reminded her of a dog she had seen early that day. She observed that it had used hearing and smell to navagate around the town and forest to where it needed be be. Lucy wasn't sure why, but these two seemed similar.

She also wasn't sure where she was going, all she knew is it had to be better than sitting in the hot forest eith little to no supply as well as memory. It had to be. Because if it wasn't, she didn't think she would be able to handle not knowing anything anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Better Forgotten. I hope you enjoy this, and all future chapters as well as previous in my story. Please reveiw, all of them count! Oh last chapter I said they don't know fairies, well they know the guild, they just don't KNOW KNOW anyone in it.**


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_Recap_

_"She also wasn't sure where she was going, all she knew is it had to be better than sitting in the hot forest eith little to no supply as well as memory. It had to be. Because if it wasn't, she didn't think she would be able to handle not knowing anything anymore."_

It had been a day since they met. Now, they all sat on seperate beds, Lucy wasn't sure who was awake and who was like her, laying and daydreaming. She had come with them, though they had not talked much ither than Sting, eho appeared to be talking to himself. Both Lucy and Rogue only gave short answers every now and then.

Lucy stood up to grab a book out of her pack. She had taking a liking to reading, it was full of fiction and non fiction. Fantasy or fact. Lucy had explored many books then leaving her previous guild. She wondered if anyone missed her but voted against it. They missed the old Lucy, not her, she wasn't Lucy Hearts, or whatever they said her last name had been. They rarely used it around her.

She reached down for her bag when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She reached for her whip before realizing it was Sting, Rogue sitting on the couch behind him. Apprently, they had both been awake and were incredibly quick and quiet. The words Sting and quiet didn't sound right next to each other.  
"Whatcha doing blondie." Sting asked with curiousity. She stared at him for a minute before she picked up and book and showed it too him. He frowned and shook his head.

"You like to read?" He asked with slight disgust. Lucy nodded, completely indifferent to his dislike. Before she knew it the book was out of her hand, but Sting didn't take it. Licy wasn't even sure Sting would touch a book, ever. Rogue had taken her book and began to look through it.

"I read it last week." Rogue said and sat back down on the couch. It shocked Lucy slightly, but she shook it off and began ti walk away.

"Your no fun blondie. Reading like Rogue, all the time, don't you like, do anything?" He asked, desperating looking for something else as an answer.  
"I write. The old me used to have a friend that edited it, I suppose." She said and opened the book. Sting groaned at her behavior and tried to hit the book away. He failed miserable and Lucy knocked him over the head with her book. He fell to the floor and groaned again.

"I hope it's okay." Lucy said in a tone of desperation, the most emotion she had shown yet.

"I'm fin-" Sting stared but was cut off quickly.

"I meant the book." Lucy said, stroking the cover of her book. Sting shook his head.

"Let's play a game, instead." He said proudly, Rogue shook his head but Lucy was confused.

"Game?" She said. Sting nodded.

"We can all "play". I'll ask a question, then the other two players will guess the answer and whoever is closest get's a point. First to five wins." Sting announced proudly, dragging Lucy over to the couch by Rogue.

"This is low Sting, even for you." Rogue mumbled and Sting glared at him.  
"Anyway. I'll ask Lucy and me and Rogue can guess the answer." He announced and his partner rolled his eyes.

"Wrong. It should be "Ask Lucy, Rogue and I can guess...ect." Lucy corrected. Rogue nodded as Sting began glaring at both of them. Lucy had a feeling Rogue and him didn't often "play games" together.

"What is Lucy's favorite color?" Sting said, moving on.

"The past me or me now?"

"You now?" He guessed and she nodded.

"Black." Rogue said, shrugging.

"Pink." Sting suggested.

"Black." Lucy said, announcing that Rogue had been right. Sting was surprised, but he knew he would win.

"When was Lucy born?" Sting tried.

"May 19?" He guessed.

"She doesn't know. Remember. Memory loss." Rogue said. Sting sighed as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Does Lucy like gold or silver more? Gold?" Sting tried, getting tired of being wrong. He was getting suspicious if how Rogue knew all the answers. The questions weren't hard but she rarely talked.

"Silver." Rogue sighed. Lucy nodded again which annoyed the shit out of Sting.  
"Does Lucy hate fruit or meat more? Fruit, I know I do." Sting said, thinking about food now.

"Meat." Lucy nodded. Sting slammed his head into the table, over and over again.

"Last question," Sting said, grinding his teeth,"Does Lucy like tigers or lions more." He asked. Rogue was about to answer, correctly, before another voice answerd for them.

"Lions." A voice called. All three of them turned to find a orange haired male with a suit on.

"I'm Leo. Lucy's spirit." He said to the two boys, suspicious of them. He pulled Lucy off the couch and behind him.

"So why is here with you and not at Fairy Tail!" Leo asked, demanding to know.  
"Fairy Tail!" Sting said in shock.

"I left." Answering Leo. She wasn't sure, but she was guessing he was part of her magic. "But since you're here, can you teach me how to use my magic again?" She asked and he nodded, still suspicious of the two boys. Leo glided past everyone, gently dragging Lucy along with him.

"She's mine." He whispered, so only the two males with Lucy could hear. he knew they were Sabertooth. Lucy was his, not a flithy Sabertooth's.  
Then they were gone.

"How did you know all that stuff about Lucy?" Sting asked Rogue now that Lucy was gone, though he was secretly hoping she would come back. She forgot her stuff anyway.

"I watch. Lucy is planning on getting her hair dyed black and black contacts. She had a memory loss so it was obsivious she didn't know unless someone told her, which she said no one did. She only looks at silver jewelery, not gold, and she is vegatarian," He said then added in a hushed voice that only a dragon slayer would be able to hear, "Besides, she interestes me."

Sting looked at his friend with curiousity. Rogue at never had a crush. At one point in time, Sting had thought he was gay by the way he looked at girls. This had never happened.

He wasn't sure what that Fairy was doing to his emotionless friend, and he wasn't sure whether to stop it or encourage it. He just knew that the world must be ending before Rogue ever fell in love with anyone. Love was a form of emotion, anyway.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Better Forgotten. Review. I'm sorry it really wasn't great, I needed Leo to show up and this was a freaky way to go it. Now Sting's all suspicious of Rogue. Check out my friend Tipsycat, just wanted to mention her real quick! **


End file.
